The She-Devil and the Princess of Mars
by The Commando
Summary: The Red Sonja found herself in a mystical world beyond imagination until she rescued princess Dejah Thoris of Helium. Soon the two women found themselves drawn closer to each other as they embark on an adventure. Dejah/Sonja erotic !
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 : unknown World**

 **Author's note : This is a Red Sonja and Warlord of Mars crossover.**

A woman in bikini armor gasped for air and look around her surroundings, she found herself in the desert of yellowish sand. The Red Sonja frowned as she calmly picked up her sword on the ground. She tied her blue clock as well. She had no idea what the hell just happen and Sonja though she was in hell.

"Where I am ? How did I get here? " she asked to herself as she slowly rose from desert. Sonja sighed to herself as she tight the strap of her sword to her back. Her muscled ad shinned in the sun.

"Another day for an adventure. A bloody one." she thought to herself as she began walking through the desert. She walked aimlessly through the sand and sweat pouring over her half naked body. Her armor bikini dripping fluids. She took another step and suddenly she was instantly launch in the air.

Sonja cried in shock as she landed on her feet causing a small shock wave in the desert. Sonja looked at her legs and arms and then a smirk tighten on her face for now newfound abilities . She ran for miles and jumped in mid air bounced up and down across the desert.

She realized this new world had augmented her strength , speed and agile.

She reached a cliff which leads to the end of the desert revealing a deep canyon. She laid on her stomach as she saw something beyond her imagination.

She saw a group of large green beings with four arms escorting a captive red skinned beautiful woman dressed in bronzes strips in the slopes. These green beings were large with musicalized arms holding blades.

Know Sonja need to do something before it is too late and found her self pull her sword from the strap.

The Princess of Mar groaned with frustration as her captors dragged her harshly. The group turned to a corner to see a woman wearing nothing but bikini armor holding a sword.

" What do we have here boys ? chucked the green Martian leader drawing a sword. " Another beauty huh ? She is coming with us." His men chucked before preparing to attack

" I think this is your last chance to let that woman go." Warned Sonja " Oh well we see about that ."

" What are you waiting for boys ! GET HER ! " shouted the Green Martian.

His warriors charged forward with their blades and the red Sonja launched herself into blade. She cut off arms and legs of warriors before stashing their heads clean . The red Sonja twist and turned like a demon lusting for blood.

Sonja flipped in mid air to avoid a quick strike from a Martian swordsman. Sonja twisted her sword cutting off the sword hand and hack off the limb of the screaming martin.

The last Martian roared with rage and threw his spear at the red-devil. But Sonja did something that shock the Martians.

Sonja swing her sword and defect the spear so hard it shattered into pieces before using her new found strength to throw her sword into the heart of the green Martian. The fast rotating sword pierce into the Martin green chest. The last Martian warrior dropped on his knees before dying.

The Feral Martian Leader looked shocked and furious of the death of his warriors in the hands of a woman.

" You put up a challenge woman , I believe woman are lesser creatures-" hissed the Martain.

" Not all women are underestimate , you monster." Cut off the Red Sonja pulling her sword stained with blood." You can try."

She drew her sword in the defensively at the Martian. The creature drawed two blades and a spear and let out a roar. The Red Sonja charged at the same time. The two opponents swing their swords at the same time but missed . The red Sonja slide to the ground on her feet.

The Red Sonja turned to see the leader of the Martian missing it's head dead on the ground.

" Thank you for saving me warrior . " said the red skinned woman while Sonja removed her chains from her wist. " I am Dejah Thoris and I am the princess of Helium."

" I am Red Sonja." Said Sonja looked the princess. Sonja had to admit this princess is beyond beautiful. She had red sexy skin , with small bronze shielding her large breast but almost look almost half naked.

" Take this , there will be more coming ." said Sonja handing the sword of a fallen Martian. " Take me with you." Said Dejah.

Sonja grabbed Dejah on the hand as they ran through the canyon, they ran through the narrow stripe in the canyon. Sonja strapped their swords holding the princess by the torso before she jumped in mid air.

Dejah wrapped her hands around the maiden warrior tight as she leap in great distances while bouncing away from the canyon. She and her companion leaped for miles until they found themselves on the other side of the canyon. They stopped jumping before going on foot since they didn't have a horse .

They walked across the rocky landscape to see a large stream of water bellow.

" Water ." gasped Sonja and Dejah together as they jumped to the ground rushing to the stream as they shovel handful of water in their mouths . The water was warm and sweat.

They relaxed against the rocks enjoying the silence. Even time , Dejah tried to initiate a conversation only she got back from a trouble Sonja was a yes and no.

* * *

The sun was about to set as the two women made camp under a well hidden cave next to a hidden pound of water pouring from an open ceiling under the cave.

Sonja threw a handful of branches into the fire , standing on guard over a sleep Dejah resting on her side. She placed her blue clock on Dejah sleeping form before rose from on her legs.

She need a bath after spending a sweating day on the sun in an unknown world , she had no idea how she got there in the first place but on the bright side she had an uneasy ally on her side.

Dejah stirred in her sleep next to the fire , she pushed away the blue clock. She found Sonja's bikini by the rocks .

Dejah rose on her feet to see a nude Sonja bathing by herself in the pond moaning with pleasure as she enjoys the water. The warrior maiden had show case her gloriously tight fit body on display. The body of a warrior goddess.

Sonja turned with her hands covering her breasts at the curious looking princess. " I never seen such strength in a woman before. Never seen the most beautiful form in the way you wield a sword." Called out Dejah

Dejah walked slowly into the water, she removed her small loincloth along with her bronzes ornaments covering her tits and swam up to Sonja .

" You look like you need compassion ." said Dejah dipping her hair into the water before pouring water over Sonja's red hair. Fascinated with Sonja red hair and beautiful. Sonja stood there tumbled with nervous over the beautiful princess's nude form and she stared at the princess large breasts.

Sonja gave in into Dejah's beauty and allow the princess to rub her hands over her sensitive spots .

" You look very trouble perhaps you are hiding something from me." Said Dejah

" What can I say. Maybe we should discuss this matter tomorrow. " suggested Sonja as Dejah wrapped her arms around Sonja.

" You are so beautiful." Said Sonja planting a hand around Dejah's face. Dejah and Sonja simile to each other

" You are so beautiful too and more different than our kind ." Said Dejah feeling the creamy skin of Sonja.

Sonja felt the lust rumbling inside her stomach as Dejah touch her. Her body pressed against the fresh of the princess nude body. Their breasts pressed together and legs wraps each other.

" Please allow me." Said Princess of mars as swam around the warrior before rubbing her hands around the Sonja's nude back. Then Dejah wrapped her hands around Sonja muscled ads in her torso.

" God that feels good ." thought Red Sonja before cover her own breast.

Sonja moaned as Dejah rumbling her side. Sonja moaned as Dejah bathed her. After minutes swimming in the currents of the pond and bathing each before stepping out of the pond. The two women stared other before pressing their lips together. Sonja place Dejah gently on the ground looking at her completely nude body.

Sonja stared at a pleased sight of her breast and body of a beautiful princess. he had sworn an oath to the goddess who gave her powers after she had been brutally gang raped as a teenager. She had sword to let no man have unless he first defeated her in battle. And that was the rub here. The oath had said no "man" and said nothing about women.

This woman seduced her to be her lover.

" You have save me Sonja and I am returning the favor back to you." Said Dejah lowered her face for a kiss.

Sonja pressed her lips against the warrior princess's lips as she smoothed her red hair.

Without control , Sonja was on top of Dejah with their nude bodies pressed other and the Dejah moaned with pressure as her flesh pressed against the creamy skin of Sonja.

Sonja sucked Dejah's neck before kissing her neck multiple times then her mouth. Her hand squeezed Dejah's breast. Dejah let out a moan of pleasure.

Dejah smiled and held Sonja on the shoulders " Take me my warrior." Dejah said with lust in her tone.

Sonja grabbed Dejah's breasts and squeezed tight allowing Dejah to whimper with pleasure. The sound of Dejah's moaning with pleasure was music to Sonja's ears. Sonja moved her tits before sucking and licking her tongue until Dejah's nibbles were harden. Dejah twitched with daze softly as the pleasure torture rage on.

Sonja held Dejah hand as her mouth kissing her chest up to her nape. Her left hand slide down to Dejah sensitive spot.

" You seen to enjoy my touch my lady." Said Dejah as she push open her legs and noticed a small patch of hair between her private parts .

" Yes , I do my warrior. " said Dejah " I seen many men and women do this , sometimes wicked men could sometimes break a woman but you are the first to make love with me."

" No ." cried Sonja pull away from the naked woman , as Sonja stand up and turn her back away from the princess.

" I seen men done so many times but I experience once as a child and ….I learn the hard way." Said Sonja with angry tear pouring in her eyes " I once lost my virginity to a man but I swore never to sleep with a man ever."

Dejah nodded as she smooth's her hair before embracing Sonja in a hug before lowered herself to the ground.

" Make me lost my virginity to you ." called out Dejah " Let your love flow inside of you , free yourself from the pain before its too late."

Dejah opened her legs to expose her vulva and stretching her arms leaving the princess expose to Sonja lust.

" Take me my warrior ! Enjoy me to the fullest. Fuck me." said Dejah before close her eyes to await her lover.

Sonja eyes widen with lust at the princess erotic display and the next thing she knew was on top of the princess.

Dejah and Sonja kissed again and again with her hands squeezing her shoulders down to her Dejah's arm pits. Sonja opening her mouth sucking Dejah left arm pit and licking her flesh and sweat .

Dejah moaned uncontrollably as Sonja squeeze , touch and bite her breasts , skin and stomach . Sonja was animalistic when come to sex with a woman.

Sonja pressed her face against Dejah's lips tight as her left arm touch Dejah's private part . her fingers entered Dejah's pussy and rubbing her clit.

Dejah gasped in shock as she senses Sonja entered her body and making her wet from the inside. Sonja thrust her finger again and again causing a cry from Dejah . Dejah felt pain from her hidden entrance and it felt worse than manhood inside her womanhood. Dejah gasp and cried as her womanhood's muscles rode from Sonja fingers.

Dejah never felt this much pleasure and it was so intensive that Dejah love it.

Sonja moved her fingers in a strong rhythm causing Dejah to whimper in pain and pleasure. Sonja simile before a final a strong thrust causing the princess to scream.

Dejah moaned and twisting her head around with her hands on her head. Sweat pour across her body.

" AAAAAAAHHHHH ! SONJA ! I AM CUMMING. MAKE ME SCREAM AGAIN !" screamed Dejah. " AAAAAHHHH." As a shockwave of an orgasm erupted in her womb and shock the princess to the core.

" As you wish."

Knelling down , Sonja grabbed her legs open them to reveal her secret entrance . She placed her lips into Dejah pussy and licking her clit. Sonja held the naked red skinned princess tight as the princess trashed and twist.

" Please, Sonja ! " groaned the princess. It was enough for Sonja to oblige.

Sonja took Dejah's clit between her lips ; sucking and licking rapidly while her other fingers toying with Dejah's entrance. The more she play roughly with Dejah's pussy and the more louder the princess became. Sonja had to admit Dejah's pussy taste sweat as water.

" You are torturing ..ugh….aah…your princess of-" managed to say the Dejah princess of helium as gave in to the superhuman peak of a orgasm. Her climax maddeningly struck Dejah rapidly and in the right place to an earth shaken orgasm.

" Helium ! SONJA ! AAAAAAAAUUUUUUGHHHHHHHHHH ! AAAAAAH ! " screamed Dejah. Her stomach uncoiled and Dejah felt herself slowly black out.

Sonja just knelt there stunned with fluids on her face at what she had done, wiping Dejah's juices . She was watch as Dejah breathed slowly from an orgasm before closing her eyes. Sonja realized she just made Dejah lose her virginity to her. Sonja wiped sweat off her breast and her face . Their body smelled like sex and sweat.

She wrapped Dejah's sleep form to the ground next to the fire and lay together on the ground. Sonja's hand roaming over Dejah's naked body , Sonja then coved their wet nude bodies with a cloak.

Sonja kissed Dejah on the forehead before closing her eyes for a well deserve rest for the night.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Sonja open her eyes to see the sun shining bright over the pond .Sonja let out an annoying yawn and remove her clock from her completely nude body and slowly got up from her resting place next to Dejah laying on her stomach. Her bikini armor scattered in the cave and Sonja didn't bother to pick them up then dress herself. Sonja only care about cleaning up in the pond before going on their journey with some warrior princess.

Sonja almost forgot she was still naked and covered her breast with one hand and the other her public hair.

Sonja wasn't aware Dejah was awake and glazing at her swing naked buttocks as she walking into the lake.

Sonja was washing her arms and pits alone until Dejah show up at the ponds edge with her full nude form.

"Good morning warrior." Said Dejah as she brushed her black hair genteelly before giving Sonja a lazy simile as she swam behind Sonja

" I thought I would be thanking you for the sex last night. "said Sonja brushing her red hair. Dejah similed as she rumbled her hands over sonja's back. " How did you learn how to fight like that?"

" I learn to use a sword when I was child." Said Sonja turning to Dejah before wrapping her arms around her " I was gifted with it and forge by it. " You know why?"

" What is that ?" asked Dejah curiously.

Sonja placed her lips into Dejah's lips as she and Dejah fall into the water together with shrieks and laughter.

Two woman stood there naked in a face off near the edge of the pond with lust in the eyes. Both with the look of "I need you."

Sonja stared at Dejah's body ; look at her large beasts and her shave vagina along with her shinny legs and skin. Dejah watch with lust as she glazed at Sonja's nude form; her creamy mound breast and her public hair between her legs hiding her secret entrance.

Sonja and Dejah slowly approach each other with a erotic twist as the sun shine bright. When they came slowly raised her arms and place both of her hands on breasts. Squeeze her mounds of flesh as Sonja signed with pleasure. Dejah's hands explored her muscle abs , scars and her public hair. Dejah then place her lips onto Sonja's lips.

Sonja closed her eyes and continued kissing Dejah in the lips ; their tongues dance each other for dominions. Slowly back up with their lips intact as the two women continued their sex dance and toying each other breast.

Against the wall of the cave, Sonja moaned as Dejah broke from her kiss , Dejah kissed her neck and down to the center of her chest. Her hands squeezed both her breast. Sonja let out a loud moan as she slowly on her knees. Dejah simile at her newfound lover as she toy with her breast and move on to suck on her right nipple and her other finger pinching her left nipple.

" Don't be shy." Taunt Dejah repeat her handwork over Sonja's breast then lowered her hand to her belly bottom. Sonja pulled Dejah from her neck into her lips, share a kiss at the same time squeeze Dejah's ass checks .

Dejah kiss and suck Sonja's breasts tasting her fresh and sweat from her chest. Dejah paused her kiss as she glanced at her toned abs , her pelvis away from her harden breast down to her strip of blond hair down to her pink pussy. Dejah stroked her public hair before placing two fingers down into her pussy , dancing into her pussy making Sonja wet.

Sonja sighed as her chest rose and fell as she placed her hands over her mound flesh. Sonja moan as a finger enter into her tight passage. Dejah thrust her finger into the vagina in and out as she listened to the sounds of moaning and gasping from Sonja.

Sonja closed her eyes as her orgasm was approaching to the core . She whimper and bite down her teeth as her womanhood was licked by the princess. Frustrated , she pulled Dejah in her arms and nibbled her neck as she placed her own fingers into Dejah's secret entranced and thrust. Dejah did the same thing as they spread their legs to allow their fingers to toy with each pussy making themselves wet. Their fingers peeled the labia and right into their vagina and their pink walls.

Thrusting each other as they held each other moaning with pressure. Dejah moaned the loudest as Sonja thrusting harder . Their orgasm steadily approaching and at the same time , the two women thrust again as one holding their sweaty bodies together

The Red Sonja and Princess Dejah let out a scream of pleasure as an intensive orgasm exploded from their stomachs . Head flung back and screaming to the twin suns. Sonja and Dejah collapsed on the ground in a sweaty mess . The two women pant and gasp for breath from an intensive orgasm peak as their naked forms sweating and their breasts ripen and harden from the sex.

The two women look at each other and laughed. " We should get moving." Said the Red Sonja " Perhaps we can practice more on another place. Would we." Wiping sweat off of her thick breast only to have Dejah on top of her.

" We should when we wash up." Said Dejah " I show you how to washing like a princess."

The Dejah and Sonja both laughed as both jump into the pool for a bath after their aftermath sex.


End file.
